Niebieskowłosa tajemnica/Kłamstwo ma krótkie nogi
23 odcinek serii Niebieskowłosa tajemnica Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Loren Rarity *Hermiona Vitaris *Sophie Adventure *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Mishti Patel *Amy Milton *Fretka Flynn (trzeci wymiar) *Fineasz Flynn (trzeci wymiar) *Ferb Fletcher (trzeci wymiar) *Stefa Hirano (trzeci wymiar) *Irving Du Bois Opis Jeremi odkrywa gdzie wszyscy się znaleźli, akcja rozgrywa się w trzecim wymiarze. Hermiona odkryła w sobie nowe moce przez to jej sekret ujrzał światło dzienne... W tym samym czasie Loren próbuje nawiązać kontakt z Fretką z trzeciego wymiaru. Fabuła Wszyscy obecni wydawali się być całkiem zdeozirentowany, a każdy okazywał to na swój własny sposób. Fineasz (z pierwszego wymiaru) wraz z Ferbem podszedł do swojego odpowiednika. -Może wy nam powiecie gdzie jesteśmy-Flynn patrzył na ich obu z wyraźnym podziwem. Domyślał się, że mogą być w innym wymiarze, jednak jak zawsze chciał mieć całkowitą pewność. -Ja jestem Fineasz Flynn, a to mój przybrany brat Ferb Fletcher-odpowiedział mu odpowiednik-jesteście w Danville, okręg trzech stanów. -Tyle to my wcześniej wiedzieliśmy-odpowiedział Fineasz niezbyt usatysfankcjonowany odpowiedzią-chodzi o to, że my prawdopodobnie jesteśmy z innego wymiaru. Flynn (inny wymiar) spojrzał na swojeo brata ze zdziwieniem. Wyglądał, jakby nie interesował o fakt, że właśnie rozmawia z przybyszem z innego wymiaru. -Wybacz, ale mamy ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Mówiąc to rudowłosy wraz z bratem podszedł do Fretki, dopiero teraz Fineasz (z pierwszego wymiaru) zauważył, że ma przy sobie teczkę. -Dobre wieści Fretka-zaczął z owiele większym entuzjazmem-załatwiliśmy dla ciebie koncert w samym Nowym Jorku. -Wspaniale-powiedziała Flynnówna, która wydawała się już całkowicie zapomnieć o sprawie z innym wymiarem-a na kiedy? Tu Flynn ugryzł się lekko w wargę. Na kilka sekund nastała cisza, aż nie przełamał jej Fletcher -Gdzieś tak za pięć miesięcy. Rudowłosa popatrzyła na nich obu z wściekłością, po czym wyjąkała przez zęby -Obetne wam to z wynarodzenia. Po tych słowach dziewczyna w pośpiechu weszła do willi stojącej obok. Loren obesrwowała tę sytuację bardzo dokładnie. Mówiąc szczerze, bardziej od innych wymiarów, zaciekawiła ją sama Fretka. Najchętniej poszła by za nią i zaczęła wypytywać o historię życia, jednak bała się zostawić Buforda. Nie ufała rzadnej dziewczynie, w szczególności Amy. Czuła, że Miltonówna nastawiona jest do niej negatywnie. Mimo wszystko ciekawość wzięła u niej w górę i poszła za Fretką. Ku jej zdziwieniu w domu dziewczyny całkiem nie można było się odnaleźć. Wszędzie były korytarze, schody, windy, lokaje... To miejsce całkiem różniło się od miejsca zamieszkania Fineasza i Ferba jakie znała... W tym samym czasie do ogródka weszła Stefa z tego wymiaru. Całkowicie różniła się od swojej odpowiedniczki. Włosy związane miała w rozczochraną kitkę, tak jakby spała z ową fryzurą od tygodnia. Ubrana była w szarą koszulkę na krótki rękaw i dłgie czarne spodnie. Wyglądała na niedospaną o czym świadczą między innymi wory pod oczami. Dziewczyna nerwowo spojrzała na otaczających ją ludzi. Zamruała kilka razy, aby mieć pewność że nie są to halucynacje spowodowane wieloma nieprzespanymi nocami spędzonymi na projektowaniu ubrań. Fineasz, Ferb...-Stefa nie mogła uwierzyć w to co widzi, przed nią stali dwoje Fineaszów i Ferbów-co tu się dzieje?-nie czekając na dłuższe wypowiedzi, dziewczyna zamyśliła się na moment po czym wróciła do niej energia-Co ja robię-mówiła do siebie-przecież nie mam teraz na to czasu-mówiąc to wbiegła jak opażona do willi mijając przy tym Loren-Fretka mnie zabije, ona po prostu mnie zabije! -Ej, czekaj!-Loren miała nadzieję, że nowopoznana dziewczyna pomoże jej odnaleźć drogę do Fretki. Kosmitka nie będąc przyzwyczajoną do takich budynków, nie potrafiła się odnaleźć. Stefa zatrzymała się na moment, po czym zielonowłosa kontnuowała-Wiesz może jak znaleźć Fretkę? -Też tu pracujesz?-zapytała Stefa, która jak zwykle nie czekała na odpowiedź-chodź, pokażę ci. Idąć mijały wiele obrazów z podobizną Fretki powieszonych na ścianach. Loren wpatrywała się w nie wszystkie z podziwem. Zastanawiało ją co takiego osiągnęła Flynnówna, że wszyscy czują do niej tak wielki szacunek. W końcu doszły do pomieszczenia w ktorym znajdowała się Fretka. Pokój był cały różowy, na ścianach widniały zdjęcia rudowłosej, a na samym środku stało wielkie łóżko. Fretka siedziała przy dużym lóstrze przy którym stała lampka. Spojrzała na swoją podwładną ostrym wzrokiem, po czym ta natychmiast zaczęła zajmować się jej fryzurą. Gdy na jej twarz wrócił uśmiech spojrzała na Loren. Przyjrzała jej się dokładnie przez odbicie w lustrze, po czym powiedziała -Mogłabyś przestać używać tego zmieniacza postaci? Denerwuje mnie gdy ktoś chce na siłę zmienić wygląd i postawić się ponad mnie. Loren wytrzeszczyła szeroko oczy. -Skąd ona do jasnej cholery wiem kim jestem?-mówiła do siebie w duchu. -Nie martw się-mówiła do niej łagodnym tonem Fretka-Stefa ma mocne nerwy. Całkowicie zdezorientowana latynoska, wyjęła zmieniacz ciał i z powrotem wróciła do swojej naturanlej postaci. Gdy Stefa zobaczyła jej prawdziwą twarz, upuściła grzebień z wrażenia -Ty jesteś...-wyjąkała przerażona japonka -Tak, tak jest kosmitką-wtrąciła jej Fretka-przestań się ekstytować i wracaj do roboty. Stefa usłusznie wróciła do wcześniej wykonywanego zajęcia, a Loren przystawiła krzesło obok rudowłosej, po czym usiadła na nim w celu zaczęcia rozmowy z Flynnówną -Skąd wiesz, że jestem kosmitką? Fretka spojrzała na nią jak na idiotkę. W jej oczach wyczuć można było radość, jak i jednocześnie pogardę. -Może dlatego że mi powiedziałaś. -Kiedy ja ci niby to mówiłam?! -Niedługo po tym jak cię poznałam. -Wybacz Fretka, ale ja chyba nie jestem tą Loren o której myślisz. -Jak to? -Ja jestem z innego wymiaru. -Tak wiem że jesteś z innego układu planetarnego, mówiłaś mi o nim setki razy. -Nie o to chodzi. Widzisz, bo ja wraz z Fineaszem i Ferbem.. -Przykro mi. -Nierozumiem. -Przecież ty ich nie znosisz. -Nie przesadzajmy. Twoi bracia są czasem denerwujący, ale są wporządku. Fretka spojrzała na nią podejrzliwym wzrokiem. Zaczęła mieć wątpliwości z kim tak naprawdę rozmawia. -Loren, nie poznaję cię. Jeszcze wczoraj wyżalałaś mi się jak bardzo irytuje cię Buford i jego denne podrywy, a teraz mówisz, że towarzystwo jego i moich braci tobie odpowiada. -Cały czas próbuję ci to wyjaśnić, ja jestem z innego wymiaru, nie jestem twoją Loren. -To by wyjaśniało ubiór. -A mogłabyś mi powiedzieć trochę o sobie? -Dlaczego chcesz coś o mnie wiedzieć? -Wydajesz się być całkowicie inna od Fretki jaką znam. -Co masz na myśli?-mimo wszystko Fretka polubiła tę Loren -Nasza Fretka jest desperatką, próbującą na siłę przyłapać swoich braci, a ty już na wejściu budzisz szacunek! Widać, że ludzie boją się ciebie. -Fakt, potrafię budzić respekt-mówiąc to Fretka spojrzała z uśmiechem na Loren-ale nie to najbardziej w sobie lubię. -To co? -Uwielbiam w sobie to, że ralizuję swoje marzenia, to że nie poddaję się i dąże do celu, a gdy trzeba, nawet po trupach. -Jakie było twoje marzenie. -Jestem piosenkarką-mówiąc to, Fretka spojrzała z dumą na swoje odbicie-i to bardzo dobrą. Loren wpatrywała się w dziewczynę ze zdumieniem, a ta kontynuowała -Zaczęłam występować już jako trzylatka. Nie były to duże koncerty, raczej karaoke dla dzieci, ale miałam szczęście. Na jednym z występów dostrzegł mnie producent. Wtedy zaczęła się moja kariera. Zaczęłam grać na pierwszych koncertach, chociaż z perspektywy czasu oceniam je bardziej jako reallity show. Wracając, obecnie jestem światowej sławy piosenkarką. Loren spojrzała na Stefę, której wyraz twarzy nie wydawał się szczęśliwy. Chociaż było jej żal dziewczyny, postanowiła nie przejmować się jej losem, a przynajmniej nie teraz. -Wiesz może gdzie znajdę inną siebie? -Że w sensie Loren z tego wymiaru? -Tak. -Zapewne będziesz w barze karaoke udzielając korepetycji. -Ja korepetycji?! -Jak widać ty i ty bardzo się różnicie. -Pewnie masz rację, cóż ja będę lecieć. Na razie Fretka. Loren wyszła z willi, a jej oczom ukazał się widok pracujących Fineasza, Ferba, Baljeeta i Sophię nad zepsutym teleprterem. -Jak wam idzie?-zapytała kosmitka -Nie najogrzej-mówił Fineasz, który jednocześnie nie odrywał wzroku od wynalzaku-zastanawia mnie tylko co poszło nie tak -Nie mam pojęcia, widocznie tak mósiało być-Sophie czuła się niekomfortowo w owej sytuacji, nienawidziła kłamać, nawet w najmniej szkodliwy sposób. Adventurówna starała się zmienić temat-Może lepiej pokombinujmy jak go naprawić. -Dobry pomysł-przytaknął jej Flynn po czym ta odetchnęła z ulgą. Całej tej sytuacji przylądały się Izabela i Hermiona, według których w tym wszystkim było coś podejrzanego. -Nie masz wrażenie, że to nie jest przypadek-zapytała Izabela dla której nagle konflikt jej i Hermiony o Fineasza nie miał rzadnego znaczenia. -Mi też coś tu śmierdzi, ale nie mamy dowodów. -Dowody znajdą się same, poza tym zdobyłam odznakę detektywa i sama potrafię dojść do sprawcy. -Wspaniale Sherlocku, więc wedłu ciebie, kto jest sabotażystą? -Sophie. -Odbiło ci? Przecież to niemożliwe, ona by czegoś takiego nie zrobiła. -Holly, zastanów się. Ona jako jedyna poza Fineaszem i Ferbem potrafi konstruować tego typu maszyny. -Ale Izabela, ona jest-tu przerwała, aby upewnić się że nikt inny ich nie słyszy-zbyt mało inteligętna. -''Mało inteligętna ''to mało powiedziane. -Mnie też kiedyś posądzałaś o sabotaż, a jakoś nie wydaje mi się żeby to się sprawdziło. -Nigdy nie mów nigdy. -Przecież to nie ja jestem tego wszystkiemu winna, o co ci chodzi? -Zgadnij Hermiona nie potrafiła opanować złości, w tym momencie Izabela przesadziła. Była zdolna znieść wszystko, ale nienawidziła gdy ktoś posądza ją o tego typu sprawy. Jej moce znalazły się poza jej kontrolą, co poskutkowało świeceniem się oczu, oraz niebieską kulę wywodzącą się z jej dłoni. Dziewczyna nie panowała nad sobą, przez co skierowała na Izie część swojej mocy. Czarnowłosa upadła na ziemię, jednak była przytomna. Niebieskowłosa opanowała się gdy zauważyła że spojrzenia wszystkich skierowane są na nią. -Izabela-wyjąkała Hermiona-ja, ja przepraszam. Nikt się nie odezwał, wszyscy byli wprawieni w osłupienie. -Ja, ja nie chciałam-Hermiona przerażona była sama sobą. Nie miała pojęcia, że potrafi atakować, nie chciała tego, to samo z niej wyszło. W końcu Baljeet i Mishtii pomogli Izabeli wstać. -Kim ty jesteś?!-zapytała przerażona Izabela, której wzrok nie schodził z dłoni Vitorówny -Holly-Fineasz spojrzał na nią z wyraźnym smutkiem-o co tu chodzi? -Ja nie chciałam... -Pytam się o co tu chodzi!-Fineasz nie potrafił się opanować. Poraz pierwszy od wielu miesięcy wrzasnął tak że Hermiona nie potrafiła wydusić z siebie słowa. -Hermiona-wtrąciła się Sophie. Mówiła zaskakująco delikatnym głosem, jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej-powiedz mu. -Hermiona?-Fineasz sam nie wiedział już co myśleć-jaka Hermiona? -Ja jestem Hermiona-głos dziewczyny zrżał, a serce waliło jak szalone. Patrzyła chłopakowi prosto w oczy prubójąc jednocześnie ukryć łzy-Jestem Hermiona Vitaris. Pochodzę z Belluma, planety położonej w 4015 układzie planetarnym. Posiadam nadnaturalne zdolności czego świadkiem byłeś przed chwilą. Przepraszam, że ci nie powiedziałam. Fineaszowi zabrakło słów, nie miał pojęcia co jej odpowiedzieć. Ponadto ona kontynuowała -A Ferb-tu wzięła głęboki oddech po czym wydusiła z siebie-Ferb jest moim bratem. -Jak to?-Fineasz spojrzał na brata z wyrzutem. Był załamany, czuł się jakby cały jego świat runął w gruzach-Wiedziałeś i nic mi nie mówiłeś? -To nie jego wina-mówiła Hermiona-poprosiłam go o to. -Ale dlaczego? -Nie chciałam, żebyś myślał o mnie jak o siostrze. Na twarzy Fineasza pojawił się uśmiech. Podszedł do dziewczyny, patrząc jej głęboko w oczy. -Czemu nie chciałaś być dla mnie siostrą? -Ponieważ, ja-tu dziewczyna zrobiła pałzę, aby spojrzeć mu głęboko w oczy-chcę być dla ciebie kimś więcej. Fineasz zabrał włosy z jej czoła odsłaniając jej duże czerwone oczy -Przecież ty już od dawna jesteś dla mnie kimś znacznie więcej. Po tych słowach Flynn przyciągnął ją do siebie po czym namiętnie ją pocałował. Ona z początku zszokowana, następnie zaczęła odwzajemniać pocałunek. Izabela nie mogła na to patrzeć. Wyszła z oródka, a za nią wybiegła Amy wraz z Loren. -Widziałyście to?!-Izabela nie potrafiła opanować emocji, była cała we łzach-ja przez wszystkie lata wypruwam sobie żyły żeby mnie zauważył, a on tak po prostu całuje się z nią! -Nie łam się Izzy-mówłiła spokojnie Loren-nie powinnaś przejmować się jakimś facetem. Nie ten, to następny. -Tobie łatwo mówić. Loren spojrzała na Izabelę z współczującym uśmiechem. Złapała ją za łokieć po czym powiedziała -Nie wiem czy poprawi ci to humor, ale może pójdziesz ze mną do baru karaoke? Izabela spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem. Nigdy nie spodziewała by się tego, że Loren mogłaby być dla niej miła. Czarnowłosa otarła łzy, jednak za nim zdążyła odpwiedzieć, Amy przeciągnęła ją na stronę -Idealna okazja!-zaczęła blondynka -Do czego niby? -Zauważyłaś, że w kieszeni tej latynoski, jak jej tam było?... -Loren. -Właśnie! Tak więc, nie zauważyłaś że z kieszeni tej całej Loren nie wystaje taki dziwny pilot? -Przeżywasz, to po prostu telefon-Izabela nigdy nie powiedziała jej skąd naprawdę jest Loren, dlateo Amy w dalszym ciągu tkwiła w świadomości że pochodzi ona z Hiszpani. -Nie, to jest na pewno jakaś grubsza sprawa. Pójdź z nią i zwiń to jej jak nie będzie patrzeć. -Czy ty w ogóle liczyłaś się z cudzymi uczuciami? -A ty?-po tych słowach Izabela zamilkła, nie miała pojęcia co jej odpowiedzieć-No więc właśnie. Izabela spojrzała na nią z obrzydzeniem, jednak pokiwała głową na znak że się zgadza. Po tej rozmowie wróciła do Loren i razem z nią poszła do baru karaoke. -Miałeś rację Baljeet-mówiła Mishtii, która w dalszym ciągu nie potrafiła oderwać wzroku od Fineasza i Hermiony-tu zawsze się coś dzieje. -Tak w zasadzie to nie zawsze mamy tu wali kosmitów, ale i tak jest fajnie. Podczas tej rozmowy, Ferb zajęty był rozmową z Jeremim, który ku jego zdziwieniu świetnie znał się na fizyce. -Fineasz nam raczej nie pomoże-mówił Fletcher jednocześnie nie potrafiąc oderwać wzroku od planu technicznego-może chociaż ty wiesz gdzie jesteśmy. -Trzeci wymiar Zielonowłosy oderwał wzrok od planów, wbijając spojrzenie na chłopaka. Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że tak szybko to odgadnie. -Co? Przecież to proste. Wystarczy tylko... -Chłopaki nie widzieliście Loren?-wtrącił się Buford -Ostatnim razem widziałem ją wychodzącą za Izabelą-odpowiedział mu Jeremi. Buford w dalszym ciągu tkwił w błędzie myśląc że Jeremi jest zainteresowany Loren, przez co nienawidził go całym sercem. Wbił w niego lodowate spojrzenie, jednak za każdym razem skutek był odwrotny od zamierzonego. Kosmita za każdym razem wybuchał śmiechem. -Nie martw się-mówił Jeremi-nie jestem zainteresowany, Loren jest cała twoja. Buford nie mógł uwierzyć w to co słyszy. Jego spojrzenie zmieniło się z lodowatego na zszokowane. -Jak to? -Lepiej zapytaj się jej. Inne informacje *Irving pojawia się w odcinku, jednak nie wypowiada się ani razu Kategoria:Odcinki